It was Never Really the End
by Aka Waffle
Summary: There were more beasts than they knew of, but with such big -new- world out there, the life's of beasts and stitchpunk rarely cross. But on special occasions, of course...
1. Prologue

When his life ended, it did not end with a bang. It wasn't painful; there was no emotion. It did not end in a whisper either; nor a sob or glee, gasp or cry. It ended in a somber "Goodbye"- a mentally transmitted message, that only his living slaves could hear and understand.

And with that small, bittersweet word, the massive child melted from the inside out and exploded into bits of hot metal;  
but he didn't feel anything.

Everyone thought it was the end, that all the monsters were dead. They'd thought that once the B.R.A.I.N was slain, they would be safe. Oh, how they were wrong.  
Along with such fantasies, they believed there had been only 9 of them; and once again, they were _horribly_ wrong. Not only were there more of the so called "stitchpunks", but the Fabricator had produced more beasts than the group came to realize; only coming in contact with the lucky few beasts that had been able to track them down.

But for now, they were alone. It was just they four, the Emptiness, and the whole world. They'd never find out very much after the day their "monster under the bed" had been killed by their saviour, 9.

Sometimes, A beast would collide with their path- dying at the hands of the bleach white rebel known as 7. As for the rest of the beasts- and now freed slaves of the Fabricator-, they had bigger plans other than roaming around searching for a fight.


	2. Stupid Rain

"How long's it been?" the small, mangled child pondered in her head; trudging through the Emptiness in search of a shelter. With her fabric shredded so horribly, and her body so weak, she needed to find sanctuary before she ended up passed out in the open.

"I miss you," she began to whine aloud. "I wanna go home." Nearly a week ago, she found herself alone; panic stricken cries of "Mommy? Where are you, Mommy?" had echoed from her voice box into the dead world around her, but there was no response.

And now, as the day was fleeting into the night, she still felt that same feeling of horror as when she found herself separated from her family.

Just as her mind began to shut down, a little purple box came into view. The child tried to shuffle swiftly to its safety before she passed out. Desperate hands fumbled forward, hoping to find support but found nothing other then air.  
Suddenly, everything began to spin. A darkness was consuming her mind, and ringing stung inside her head. The only comforting thought as her consciousness dimmed into nothingness, was a glance of purple beneath her; she had found her sanctuary.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip..._

The small creature was awoken by a cold, wet feeling in her legs. She was on her stomach, sprawled out with her legs in what felt like a puddle.

Despite the uncomfortable way she ended up on the flooring of the plastic box, her sleep was quiet restful. So, for once, she actually wanted to get out of bed and move about. Rolling onto her back, she sat up- scooting away from the wet spot inside her new hideout.

"W-water?" she questioned aloud to herself sleepily, staring at the liquid. Confused, she squeezed her soaked legs and looked blankly around for an explanation. It was gloomy and dark outside, she realized standing up. "Rain," her voice finalized. "it must be raining" - yawn.

It was true,  
it had begun to rain during the night, and was still sprinkling. She had only seen rain but twice in her life before, this being the third; so her knowledge was very dim on the subject of water from the sky.

Timidly, she stepped out side and glanced around. The cool drops felt good on her stressed body, though in truth it wasn't very healthy. She didn't care, of course, standing there getting drizzled on.

"Stupid rain." she complained, turning on the emptiness and wobbling back inside the little box. She found herself huddling into a corner, in hopes of staying hidden from any of the monsters that may pass by. She had come in contact with one already, being the reason she was so terribly worn out in appearance.

There was nothing to do now but wait. She was so inexperienced at survival, having had her parents take care of her up until recently. She couldn't fight a beast like her father could; or make pretty decorations and sew like her mother. She was talentless, and still in need of a care taker. Though, it seemed she was to be weaned of her carefree life so early as now.


End file.
